


Back to the Basement

by floweraesthetic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement, Captivity, Crying Gerard, F/M, Former Lovers - Freeform, Hair-pulling (non-sexual though), M/M, Non-sexual, Obsessed Frank, Obsession, frank getting angry, gerard screaming ooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweraesthetic/pseuds/floweraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants him back in the basement. He wants him where he belongs to him and only him. He wants them to be alone together forever. He doesn’t want Gerard to be happy when he’s over here crying his eyes out.</p><p>That’s the reason why the basement is locked. He’s in there. He’s desperate for someone to hear his screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK HELLO HOW ARE YOU I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE-SHOT  
> I wrote this at 3 am (once again) because I've been thinking about it a lot. It only has 725 words because I've been feeling really down lately, so I can't even write 2 thousand words (I know, it's pathetic). I've tried a thousand but it's really difficult when your thoughts get in the way, you know? So anyways, have this for the meantime! It's not sexual so it's kind of different for me because I usually write smut. It's the best I can do with my state being like this, so I'm super sorry! If you want to see me write something, just leave a comment! I'll try my best when I feel better. Thank you!

When they were in high school, Frank would invite Gerard to come over a lot. They would watch horror movies and laugh at their stupid jokes. Gerard would draw a lot while Frank was complimenting his art, making the older man blush slightly.

Then there was the basement. Frank’s favorite place. 

It was where Gerard cried to Frank about all of his problems. It was where they first kissed. It was a special place to him. Everything that happened there was always good.

They were in love.

_Were_.

Things have changed. Frank has a beautiful wife named Jamia. Gerard has a beautiful wife named Lindsey.

They saw each other at the coffee shop nearby. Frank couldn’t look away. He was just staring at the man on the other side of the shop. He knows he can’t have him. He knows he doesn’t belong to him.

But he wants him so bad. He can’t control it.

So many dreams of this man after so many bitter years. So many thoughts that were dirty and unforgivable. He knows he’s married, and that makes him even angrier. The years were spent crying and pitying himself because of him. Why should he want him?

Cause he’s fucking irresistible, that’s why. Just one glance at this man and he’ll make you desperate for his attention. That stupid smile he’s always putting on makes Frank want to pull him close and never let go. That’s exactly what he’s going to do.

Ever since that day, he’s been having endless thoughts about Gerard. Those soft lips, those beautiful hips, and that hair—

He wants him back in the basement. He wants him where he belongs to him and only him. He wants them to be alone together forever. He doesn’t want Gerard to be happy when he’s over here crying his eyes out.

That’s the reason why the basement is locked. He’s in there. He’s desperate for someone to hear his screams.

That’s why Jamia and Lindsey are dead. They were killed right in front of Gerard’s eyes. Two bullets to their heads was all it took. Frank grinned and turned to look at Gerard, dropping the gun. Gerard was screaming and crying. His wife was killed in front of him. How unfortunate.

Things have changed. Frank _had_ a beautiful wife named Jamia. Gerard _had_ a beautiful wife named Lindsey.  

Frank’s grin dropped and was replaced with a frown. He scared his lover. He can’t forgive himself for it. But he deserves this. He deserves all that’s coming to him because he left him and lived a happy life. That’s not how it works in Frank’s eyes. It was completely unfair.

“Stop screaming, babe,” Frank kneeled down and looked at the him. “I’m doing this for the best. For us.” 

“For us?! By killing our wives in front of me?! You’re fucking insane! You’re a psychopath! Let me go, for fuck’s sake! We can’t go back to how things were before, Frank! It’s different now, Jesus Christ!” Gerard screamed at him, tears staining his cheeks. Frank glared at him and stood up, seeing fear and regret grow in the older man’s glossy eyes. 

“Watch what you fucking say, Gerard. You’re here with me forever, keep that in mind. You’re never going to escape. That’s exactly what I want, and you’re taking whatever is fucking coming to you, got that?” Frank spat. 

When Gerard didn’t answer, Frank fisted his hair and pulled roughly. The chair nearly fell, making Gerard screech in pain and fear that he was going to fall and end up with his face bleeding, groaning a ‘yes, sir’. Frank smirked and fixed the chair, letting go of his hair. 

“See? Look at you. So fucking weak for me,” Frank leaned in close to his face. Gerard couldn’t breathe. He was scared shitless. Gerard looked down and started sobbing. He couldn’t believe this was real. He’ll never be able to see his friends and family ever again. 

Frank forced him to look at him. Gerard’s black hair clung onto his face. He was beautiful like this. So helpless and terrified. Frank liked him that way. He whispered three words into Gerard’s ear that made him realize that he’s never going to get out. 

_“Only for me.”_

The basement is still Frank’s favorite place. Everything that happened there was always good. _Always_.


End file.
